


Lotrix

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), The Matrix (1999)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what is that Ring, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotrix

There was this world, and then there was another where the shadows stretched and what felt solid against his hand flickered like white flame in the wind. It took just a little shift to enter into the white fire.

It frightened him, this shift-world. Somehow he knew it was a place in between. If he went just a little further, he would wake up somewhere as hard and solid as the world he'd lived in his whole life, and then nothing would ever be the same again.

There was a light, an eye, a glaring red pressure that pushed at him, pushed him back. The Ring was heavy around his neck. It came from within him, the desire to put it on. Evil has many ways in, Gandalf said, and it will use your own wants and needs to make you bend to its will. Never put the Ring on. The Ring must be destroyed.

Maybe if he pushed just a little further he would find out which world was real.


End file.
